Surprise
by Smile.Summer.Love
Summary: Amy Cahill has been struggling through her break up with her boyfriend Evan Tolliver. Natalie Kabra has sort of made a plan which


39 Clues Fanfic - I do not own the 39 clues! :)

Chapter1  
Family branch: Lucian -Ian Kabra's POV ( Point of View)  
Amy Cahill the girl that I have a crush on. The only girl that I loved. The girl that I broke her heart, the girl that I lied, the girl that I nearly killed just because of the orders of my mom. Amy. The sweet sound of her name. The way she stutters, the way her long red hair blows of her face, the way she resist her annoying brother Daniel who is so addicted to ninjas(Daniel is such peasant). The sweet scent of strawberry in her hair. Amy Cahill why do I feel this way. I treated you like a fool , when I think about Korea it reminds me of you, every day I kept thinking of you, regretting all the things that I've done to you. Every night I look at the stars asking if you'll ever forgive me. Amy if you have known what I've done, I know you won't forgive me. Chasing my mother to death, letting her escape from our mansion. I know when I come to Boston and meet you I could not stand the guilt that I have, when I called you hearing your voice made my heart skips a beat. I'm sorry Amy for everything. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for almost killing you and your brother. If you should have known. I love you Amy I will always will. I just wish you knew.

-Ian Kabra

Family Branch: Lucian Natalie Kabra's POV ( Point of View)  
Okay, so I was walking around the mansion looking for what's fun, and I walked passed by Ian's quarters I hid myself just incase someone might caught me sneaking into my brothers room, I heard someone sniffing, is Ian crying? What a shame on himself. I've never seen Ian crying alone in the room, I mean I saw Ian cry, when were young every time we fight getting things what we want but I've never seen him like this before. Now that Ian is starting to leave the room and, wait what is that, Ian hiding a black leather journal. Ian started to leave he changed his clothes getting ready for his meeting with the Prince of Denmark, I saw his face was fresh from tears. I watch as Ian last figure left the hall. I slowly opened the door and searched for the black leather book, it was concealed in a drawer with a code, well I learned a lot from my boarding school and home school, I pressed all 5 letters and the drawer opened. I found it and I opened it and found a wet horrible page. I mean why does Ian cry, and it struck me. Oh my god! I can't believe him, him, my brother! My brother loves Amy! I mean the Amy Cahill that dresses like a nanny and her ridiculous brother who I hate the most with his annoying ninja games. And their nanny, she looked more, never mind, okay so I'm freaking out cause first my brother is in love and second I don't understand the chasing mother to death, and third he is broken hearted. I heard that Amy was dating with that Evan Ian I know I hate Amy but for Ian I must respect him for that. I have a brilliant idea, when I heard voices at the hall and I placed the black leather bound back into his closet and was about to leave when the door flew open and saw Ian.

What are doing here? Natalie what did you do?

I-I-I was just lo-looking for you.

Oh, there you are. Stupid, stutters.

Okay, Ian it's okay for me that you love Amy, I mean I have to yuck start accepting with this ick dork I mean Amy.

Did you - did you just? I can't believe you Natalie that was my privacy! I'm sorry Ian, sorry. Just let me explain.

I promise I won't tell anyone.

Family Branch: Madrigal Dan Cahill's POV (Point of View)  
It was a fine day playing video games, but it turns sour cause from hundred miles trying to avoid them a Cobra just called on my phone which is weird cause it was Natalie I mean Natalie hates us literally but this caught my attention, hello? Is this Daniel?

Don't call me Daniel, why can't you and your git brother call me Dan. What do you want Cobra?

Can we talk more privately?  
Yeah, sure. This is odd. So what is it that you want, look this is no fashion house so you can not invade the ninja lords house.

Cut it Daniel I'm not here with your obnoxious little games I'm here to talk about Amy and Ian and lastly my last name is Kabra not Cobra.

What about with your git brother?

He still loves your sister.

What?

To make this clear he still loves Amy, what is going on with his mind?

Is he nuts?

No he is not nuts Daniel he just love her. I saw it in his journal, oops.

What did you just say? His journal? You mean you saw it in his, this is cool, tell me more so I can post it on his cliqueme page like the last time I got on his revenge.

Whatever Daniel, I have a plan and only you know it.

Okay, Natalie freaks me out, like out, out. It freak me out cause no.1 Natalie hates us, hates us , now she's starting to talk to us. no.2 I kind of like it when I annoy her, and last this is the ugliest part I'm starting to like her. A ninja lord doesn't like a fashion brat, which is weird.

Daniel did you get it?

Why can't you just call me Dan?

Did you get it!

Yeah, yeah!

And watch that Evan -ick and find out his history and you know the rest.

Look your git brother did a lot of damaged to my sisters heart and you almost cost our life.

I know Daniel, look I'm sorry for everything.

Is that it cause - Dan is that you?

Who are you talking to?

Nat must go Amy.

Yeah right must go Ian is getting suspicious too.

Bye.

Amy caught me, hiding in the laundry was a bad idea, dork sisters.

Is it me or did I hear Natalie's sad voice.

Dweeb, what are you doing in the laundry basket?

I was looking for you everywhere, I have a message from Evan and uh, Dan I'll be out this evening so uh you and Sinead must be in the Command center.

What! Do whatever you want and I'm just ah looking for my uhm Saladin.

Yeah, and I heard some voices are you talking to someone, is someone here? No I was just looking for Saladin and yeah Saladin.

No I just heard someone.

Nah, it's just your imagination Ames.

No, I was just.

There you are Saladin I was just looking for you.

Saladin made a Mrrp, saying you are lying.

Good thing I just saw Saladin, he was lying in the laundry.

Kiddo's it's time to eat.

Coming Nellie! I rushed out as fast I can leaving Amy with suspicious.

Family Branch: Madrigals Amy Cahill's POV (Point of View)  
Everything was fine which is weird cause there was no noise in the living. Usually he plays video games in the morning but something is fishy about it. He doesn't disappear like this, he usually tells us. So I started finding Dan. I looked for him everywhere. Good thing I saw Sinead,

Hi Sinead have you seen Dan?

Nope, I thought he was in the living room playing video games.

Oh, okay. I'll see you at lunch.

Okay, but try looking at the laundry room I think I just saw someone came in.

Thanks Sinead.

Yeah, hey did Ham called?

No, why?

Okay, just never mind.

It took an me an hour to find Dan cause Evan called. I heard voices down the laundry room, which is odd. I slowly crept down the stairs, I heard a familiar voice, is Dan talking to someone. Dan is that you? Who are you talking to?

Nat must go Amy.

Nat? Whose Nat? Now it was time to confront him.

Dweeb, what are you doing in the laundry basket?

Nothing, I was just looking for Saladin.

I was looking for you everywhere, I have a message from Evan and uh, Dan I'll be out this evening so uh you and Sinead must be in the Command center.

What! Do whatever you want and I'm just ah looking for my uhm Saladin.

Saladin made a Mrrp, saying you are lying.

He is definitely a bad liar.

No I just heard someone.

Nah, it's just your imagination Ames.

He is lucky he just found Saladin, I'm going to get him. I lost track when Nellie called us for lunch. Dan rushed out as fast as he can. I came up and saw Nellie on the table.

Hey kiddo, how are you?

Something's weird about Dan lately, he just disappeared while he was playing video games.I mean I caught him talking to someone.

Do you know who was he talking to?

Nope but her voice is kind of familiar like our dear cousin Natalie. And that dweeb was hiding in the laundry basket.

Hmm.

Nellie what's for lunch?

I ordered pizza for you guys. I mean I was craving for Italian food. So I ordered pizza.

Fine, but Nellie I think I will be in my room. I'm going to get ready, Evan's taking me to dinner.

Kay, kiddo but remember be back at exactly 10. Yes, Nellie.

Family Branch: Ekaterina Sinead Starling's POV (Point of View)  
Done. Finally I finished it. Took me a lot of work to finish this. Better call Ham.

Hamilton, speaking.

Hey Ham, Sinead here I kind of finish the gadget and I would like to just let you know.

Bye, Ham.

I was about to press the end button when suddenly he just said,

Sinead we umh need to ah talk. Uhm okay sure.

I hit the end line, when I heard someone knock on the door.

Come in.

Sinead it's Dan, Sinead can I borrow your high spy equipments, I want to test does latest, gadgets.

Yeah sure, Dan but why are you testing them exactly? I just wanna test it. Bye Sinead.

Yeah.

Hey, Sinead have you seen Dan? Yeah, he just came here to test those spy equipments.

Why does he want to test it?

I don't really know but his acting weird.

Somethings suspicious about him, I just found him hiding in the laundry basket. Sinead, if you see him can you tell him I'm leaving.

Where are you going?

Oh, yeah I'll be out this evening Evan wanted to meet me, so you are incharge. Kay, Amy just have a good time. Hey if Ham is coming say hi for me. Yeah.

Family Branch: Janus Jonah Wizard's POV (Point of View)  
.Ring.

Yo wassup my homies? Jonah Wizard's on the line.

Jonah, Dan here. Jonah I need your help. Let's meet at the cafe at 8, were gonna have a mission to do.

How come no one told me.

Ah, this one is sort of a top secret, you know. Come on, Jonah it's gonna be fun.

Yo, just le' mme get my car.

Thanks Jonah, your the best ma men!

Why would Dan have a secret mission?

Chapter2 Family Branch: Lucian Natalie Kabra's POV (Point of View)  
Ian, I know that you won't forgive me but- Ian was seating on his study table reading some classics while drinking tea. Natalie shot her brother. Now that Ian's unconcious, he was ready to depart. It was raining hard in London,

Bernadeth! Bernadeth! Where would this peasant go? Bernadeth!

Yes, Lady Natalie.

Would you please pack Ian's clothes and tell Raymond to carry Ian to the limo. Were going to America to meet our American cousins.

yes, Lady Natalie. Ring. Ring. RIng.

What do you want?

Hey, we have a deal right, so stop yelling!

Yeah, totally forgot I got busy with Ian.

What's the update?

Amy is gonna have a date with the times three geek boyfriend Evan. Okay. So me and Jonah are gonna spy on 'em so you know the rest sabotage it.

Good. Me and Ian are going to arrive there tomorrow. We are going to stay at the hotel.

Wait! Nat how 'bout you just stay with us?

Daniel!

Hey!

Dan, uhm,thanks me and my unconcious brother would love to stay in your house.

Great!

Awkward, why is Daniel acting so nice? Why is my hands sweating, eeww I hate being sweaty. Daniel?

Dude would you stop that! Dan, you won't mind picking us up in the airport, right?

No, worries I would have the limo pick you up there at 6. This would be a surprise.

Dan.

Yeah.

Thanks, look I'm really, really, really sorry for everything.

It's fine Nat I forgive you.

Bye Daniel. Natalie stared at her room, her heart feels lighter than ever, ever since Anton broke up with me, I started packing my new clothes. I'm ready to meet my American cousins. Natalie shuts her beautiful prada suit case. She fixed her lovely new versace dress and her silky hair. She looked like a model herself.

Raymond is our private jet ready?

Yes, lady Natalie.

Good.

Family Branch: Tomas Hamilton Holt's POV (Point of View)  
Knock on the door*

Hey Hammy! Wow, Hammy why are you dressed up?

Mind your own business.

Fine but Hammy I came here to return your laptop, dad kinda destroyed the computer while I don't know what's gone into his mind.

Reagan, just leave it there.

Wait, a second I knew it your going to meet with Sinead.

Shh, Reagan tell dad I will be out for more than an hour tell him I'm gonna workout.

No!

What?

Not unless, you drive through my ballet class and Hammy I have to check some new mails at the Comm. Center.

What? Why won't you check it on my laptop!

Well, it's for personal needs!

Fine!

Family Branch: Lucian Ian Kabra's POV (Point of View)  
It was a fine typical day, to start making calls with clients, until my git sister shot me in the arm. I was reading some classics which turned out well.

Ouch, what is this? Ian's hands were tied up with rope.

Natalie! Explain to me why I'm tied here with some dirty ropes of yours?

Well, well, the king have now awaken from his slumber.

Natalie!

Sorry brother, it's top secret well as might tranquilize you.

Good night, brother have a nice flight!

One shot of the gun and my mind started buzzing. My eyes started to fall, when I heard few soft voices, Thank you for flying with us, we are now arriving America in a few more minutes.

Lady Natalie, phone call from Dan Cahill.

My eyes closed as I embraced darkness.

Family Branch: Madrigal Dan Cahill's POV (Point of View)  
Hullo?

Hey Nat how's it going?

Fine, the king have awaken from his slumber I have to shot him some tranquilizer.

Daniel? I meant Dan were gonna arrive there a few minutes. Turns out that our flight came in earlier than we thought.

Okay.

Daniel? I have to drop Ian off to a five star hotel, so when he awakens, you know the rest.

Fine, but your staying here?

Yes.

Yo, Dan I just saw that Evan kid talking on a phone. Amy is at the cafe, though I don't know what she's doin' I think we gotta find out.

Hey Nat?

Thanks Daniel. I need to go the planes 'bout to land.

There was a caught at the end of the line. I wanted to say her that I miss her.

Yo, Dan is there a problem?

Nothing.

Oh come on, I know you have something to say to her. You like Natalie, eh? You LOVESICK puppy?

Stop it Jonah, I sent him a death glare that he backed off.

Can you hear what that geek dude talking to?

Wait.

Here.

Yes, honey I would be pleased to here that, remember Evan the money, get all her money babe, I'll be waiting for you, lure that stupid girl and steal all her gold.

Yes honey.

Good.

I love you babe.

Love you too honey.

That geek is going to die! His not a geek, his a backstabbing liar, cheating on my sister.

Chill bro, we just need some things, atleast we got it recorded in my video cam.

Look, Dan we need a disguise.

Look JOnah your incharge while I sneak inside the cafe.

What no, bro bit to obvious, how 'bout I 'll sneak in the cafe and you do the rest, maybe Lady Natalie will be looking for you.

Sheezz, Jonah.

Good luck, spying on my sister, and hope she doesn't finds out, if she does well thats the last thing your gonna put in mind, which sounds crazy.

Whatever Dan, Jonah disguised himself as an old famous man which looks real, well his a Janus after all.

Break my leg! he yelled as he left the car with a walking stick.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number that I found,

Hey kiddo?

Hey I' ve got something to do for you it's the Kabra's they're coming here, I said.

I can here Nellie's voice, chocking, how come they did not tell us!

It's a surprise you know.

They're about to land? now I can hear the anger of her voice.

Yeah they're 'bout to land, What, your gonna let me do, be there butler?

yeah, you can use the Cahill limo, and give her some extra security.

I'm never gonna do dirty works for them!

Never!

oh come on Nellie they won't do anything to you they you just need to drive them.

Please and you must disguise yourself like an old man, please!

Alright, but thats it okay and I'm telling them! Nellie is furious.

Don't tell them yet!

Dan are you doing this because you like that Kabra chick?

No I don't like her, feeling defensive.

Just please Nellie! I'm gonna tell them your deepest secret that could embarass you for the entire life.

Fine!

Wait, Dan?

Yeah?

Your not in the house, are you?

Well, I have to meet someone, which is true.

Daniel Cahill, you are in a big trouble young man, we will talk about this when I get home, you are gonna be-! Well, she's furious.

Thanks Nellie! I heard a loud groan at the end of the line.

The last thing I need was sending those video to Amy.

Done!

Mission accomplished! Snap!

Family Branch: Lucian Natalie Kabra's POV (Point of View) Well we've landed it late in the evening,

put Ian on a wheel chair, I gave a smirk to the flight attendants I have to do the it the peasant way.

Bring his luggage. A black limo came into view and it has the Madrigal crest emblemed.

We'll guess this is the Cahill limo. A butler came out and opened the door,

Lady Natalie, welcome I'm Topy your butler. And this is Ian I see, well Master Dan gave me orders that you need high security protection, we brought extra guards as needed. Please come in.

I came in the limo it was filled with high-tech gadgets made by the ekats.

Topy would you please drop us at that hotel, I must drop off Ian, which I have to resist it.

Yes, Lady Natalie.

This is going out so well. I went in this rotty hotel and talked to the front desk, I made reservations in this rotty place and, a king size bed for my brother, and give him all V.I.P. treatments and he will be concious after an hour.

I see, very well, the lady in the front desk was eyeing me suspiciously.

I gave her the Kabra glare then she look back at the screen.

Guards please escort my brother up there. And when he awakens do everything you can, he is not allowed to go out of the room just served him some food that you peasants don't eat.

He might blast you off, I said with an evil grinn. And if somethings goes wrong call this number. Ciao, tell my brother good luck breaking out.I smile at that thought.

I left the hotel, somethings odd about having a butler, the face look a bit familiar and why would he be listening to music, Nellie!

The butler stopped her tracks music.

Fine, my cover was blown.

How did you know, well it would have been to obvious for a butler listening music.

Now since your my butler, you'll have to follow my orders, were going shopping and dress you up, and last thing I need to buy new clothes for Amy.

Wait! What no!

Let's surprise Amy, I said with an evil grin. I pulled her into the drivers seat, and forced her to drive.

Family Branch: Madrigal Nelli Gomez's POV (Point of View)  
I was listening to music in the kitchen while flipping cooking books back and forth taking notes. There was a ring on my phone. It was Dan. How weird of Dan calling late in the evening, around the mansion.

Hey kiddo?

Hey I've got something to do for you it's the Kabra's they're coming here, he said.

How come they did not tell us! My anger slowly filling in.

It's a surprise you know, he said with a hint of chuckle.

They're about to land? now I can hear the anger of my own voice.

Yeah they're 'bout to land, What, your gonna let me there butler?

Is he even crazy?

Yeah, you can use the Cahill limo, and give her some extra security.

I'm never gonna dirty works for them!

Never! My anger is defiently uncontrolable.

Oh come on Nellie they won't do anything to you they you just need to drive them.

Is he serious drive them? Drive them?

Please and you must disguise yourself like an old man, please!

Alright, but thats it okay and I'm telling them!

Don't tell them yet!

Dan are you doing this because you like that Kabra chick?, now my anger is beggining to subside. No I don't like her, his feeling defensive.

Just please Nellie! I'm gonna tell them your deepest secret that could embarass you for the entire life.

Oh no, don't my minds screaming with shame, that was even an accident, swirling of an image of me with a dress dancing with a broom stick and I was hallucinating thinking the broom was Andrew, I was drinking a few wine, okay a bottle of wine. I didn't even do that on purpose Andrew just broke up with me and no one even knows, the next thing I found out I was lying on the floor with a broom and Dan laughing out loud showing me the film, he shot last night.

Fine!

Wait, Dan?

Yeah? his voice started to shake.

Your not in the house, are you?

Well, I have to meet someone, he said like it is nothing.

Daniel Cahill, you are in a big trouble young man, we will talk about this when I get home, you are gonna be-!

Thanks Nellie! He cut me off, I can't believe him.

I made a loud groan.

Well, I dressed like a man alright! I fetched does Kabra kids always looking perfect which is true, but there was something wrong with eldest kid. His on a wheelchair, and eyes closed. I can see Natalie's face full disgust pushing his brother on a wheel chair. I came out as a butler and opened the door,

Lady Natalie, welcome I'm Topy your butler. And this is Ian I see, well Master Dan gave me orders that you need high security protection, we brought extra guards as needed. Please come in.

I felt anger was rushing through me, then Natalie spoke with her silky british accent,

Topy would you please drop us at that hotel, I must drop off Ian, which I have to resist it.

Yes, Lady Natalie.

I saw her smile and then it turns out into a sneer.

I wait out of the limo waiting for that Nat-brat chick. I was listening to music, then I heard a silky british accent,

Ciao, tell my brother good luck breaking out.

I saw her smile. She left the hotel. She stopped walking then she realize it.

Nellie! I stopped at my tracks.

Fine, my cover was blown.

How did you know?

Well it would have been to obvious for a butler listening music, she said.

Now since your my butler, you'll have to follow my orders, were going shopping and dress you up, and last thing I need to buy new clothes for Amy.

Wait! What no!

Let's surprise Amy.

Natalie started pulling me into the drivers sit.

This is killing me.

Oh.

Dan your gonna pay! I screamed at my head as we head on to does fancy botiques.

Chapter3 Family Branch: Madrigal Amy Cahill's POV (Point of View) What is Evan taking so long?

Beep.

There's a text from Jonah. Yo, wazzup my peeps?

Hey Jonah.

Wanna watch a movie?

No.

Kay.

There was another beep and it was from Dan. I opened the message but it was a video of Evan talking to another girl. I finished the video and put it down.

My eyes were fulls of anger and tears that I began to cry.

Where on earth did that dweeb get that?

Then suddenly, someone sat onto the other seat. I looked up it was Evan.

Look, Amy I'm sorry was late ti's traff-

Amy why are you crying?

Crying? Since when do you care you traitor! I clenched my fist ready to strike him down.

What! What are you talking about?

Oh, don't play mister goody, good there you backstabbing liar!

You cheated on me!

My temper rose and I stood up. I heard a breaking sound, I looked down and saw my hand bleeding. The glass that I now hold are breaking to into pieces. I don't care if my hand stings.

Look, Amy I'm sorry I lied-

I don't wanna here any of your explanations!

I grabbed his polo and smashed him at the corner. I started doing martial arts around him, until I threw him out of the window. The glass shattered around the floor. And my hand was stinging, from the huge cut around my hand, everyone stared at me, looking shocked and horrified. I got my back and left the room and pass by the counter,

I'll be paying that and call the police and arrest him immedietly.

Here, I brought out a bundle of money.

I left the coffee shop, as I started crying, driving home. I left Evan around the street unconcious and half dead, even stepped on his body.

I don't care. Anymore!

I was driving so fast that I didn't notice that I arrived from home. I went straight into my rooms, not saying hi to Sinead or anybody else walking uttering foul words and banging the door loudly that everybody can here. I wash up the blood in my hand and a huge cut showed. I looked at the mirror, started smashing into things, yelling foul words and breaking all glass ornaments I can find. I smashed the last glass I can find and everything went black.

Family Branch: Ekaterina Sinead Starling's (POint of View) Hamilton just arrived with his sister.

Hey, Hamilton.

Hey, Reagan,come in.

They both came in.

So, Hamilton Holt, what do you want to talk about?

I better leave you two guys alone I need to check on the Comm. Center you know for any information.

Wai- Reagan!

Don't, stop!

Hamilton could you stop your sister, she might see something inappropriate.

What are you hiding?

Oh, it's nothing.

Hamilton!

Stop it!

Come back here.

Oh no, I wish I kept it more secure, he will know my deepest secret.

Hamilton!

I chased him as fast as I can and the last thing that I expected is to do a flying kick at him, which he caught me, darn it. He held my grip tightly that I can't even move.

Reagan don't press that button. She did. Now my secrets gone. Hamilton watched at the video of me, dedicating a song for him even though I did not say his name which I was playing a piano, I mean ekats don't have time for those but there was a day, when I heard someone playing then I didn't know that I would be playing it, so I took a video of myself playing " Love Me by Yiruma" that was the first time I touched an instrument.

Now that my secrets gone. He loosened my grip and let me go, they continued watching the video, I can't help the pressure. I left the room. Then I heard footsteps, awful utterings and a loud bang on the door. I looked and saw Amy walking swiftly and her hands dripping blood. Tracing it across the room. Then I heard smashing of glasses and other ornaments. And more yelling of inappropriate words. And another loud glass breaking. I tried opening the door, then she must have locked it. I got a pin and then a heard a click, I slowly opened the door, the last thing I did which no ekat done this before is to pull a dart gun that the Kabra's left and I did not know that it would come in handy. I pulled the trigger and she fell down to the floor. I went near her, as I saw the open cuts and other wounds that I found. I started pulling Amy to bed and cleaned her deep wounds and changed her to bed. Her eyes were wet, with fresh tears. I wiped her face with clean towel, and tuck her in bed. I used one of the ekats automatic cleaning gadgets and cleaned the room and everything went the way it used to be except that all glasses and ornaments were missing.

What happened to her?

Good night, I whispered.

Then I slowly go out of the room, Hamilton was there in front of me.

We have unfinished business Sinead, he said.

Family Branch: Tomas Hamilton Holt's POV (Point of View) Well, I 've arrived as expected with Reagan which is not part of the plan, but then she came rushing towards the Comm. Center. Then Sinead started yelling.

Wai- Reagan!

Don't stop.

Hamilton could you stop your sister, she might see something inappropriate.

What are you hiding?

Oh, it's nothing.

Hamilton!

Stop it!

Come back here.

Oh no, I wish I kept it more secure, he will know my deepest secret,I heard her whisper. Hamilton!

What was she hiding anyways.

She chased me down, which she nearly cost my life, good thing I caught her, she made a flying kick, straight into my direction. Then she screamed,

Reagan don't push that button.

Well ,you know a Tomas we do it before we listen.

Then an image of Sinead appeared on screen and then she dedicated a song to some guy out there which came to a shock to me, then there was a title on top that says "Love Me by Yiruma" it was beautiful, I don't even know if ekats played those instruments. I let go of her grip as I watch the video. It was beautiful. I continued watching it. Reagan though looked shock. Then the last thing, I didn't notice that Sinead left the room. The beautiful music ended, I realize now what I'm about to do right now. I'm about to confess my love for her. I know were cousins but it's been a long time that I love someone, which is hopeless, I nearly killed Sinead with that stupid bomb now all I have to do is to find away to gain her trust again ever since the clue hunt. I left the room as Reagan started opening her e-mails checking for news about her ballet classes that she have been taking. Then Sinead came to view, slowly closing the door, I walked silently until I was at her back.

We have unfinished business Sinead, I said.

Look, Hamilton I think I need to sleep now, I have a full schedule tomorrow for Ned and Ted, she said not even looking at me in the eye.

She started walking when I held her hand, which sends few electricty on my veins.

Sinead, I owe you an explanation of why I'm here, would you mind?

She look at me and gave me a small nod. We started walking through the living room and seated near the newly lit fire.

Sinead? She sat there silently.

Look, I know this is not the right time for me to say this, but I'm sorry for everything, and I-i-i I'm stuttering, I know you have some guy out there but I just want you to know, I love you. The last thing I 'd expected is more harsh, words and more martial arts, but all she did was hugging me tightly, I hugged her, feeling my heart lightened up.

Hamilton, there is only one guy that I truly love, I thought he would love someone else, ever since the clue hunt, but I didn't know that he was to love me back too. Then she looked me into the eyes,

I love you too!

Then our lips met.

Family Branch: Janus Jonah Wizard's POV (Point of View)  
I was now in the cafe, sitting on the back area of Amy disquise as an old famous actor that no one knows. I sent Amy does messages for fun.

Beep.

I message from Dan. Hey Jonah, uhm I think you better need to get a video of Amy for evidence of our work.

Wait!

What kind of work? I texted back.

Just get the video and I'll explain everything.

A few minutes later, I heard Amy sobbed and Evan have arrived.

Now, I'm getting it, I opened my cam recorder, and started recording,

Look, Amy I'm sorry was late ti's traff- Amy why are you crying?

Crying? Since when do you care you traitor! She clenched her fist ready to strike him down.

What! What are you talking about?

Oh, don't play mister goody, good there you backstabbing liar! You cheated on me!

Her temper is no good as the boiling point of water, she stood up. I heard a breaking sound, I looked down at what she was holding and saw her hand bleeding. The glass that she hold are breaking to into pieces.

That hurts.

Look, Amy I'm sorry I lied-

I don't wanna here any of your explanations!

well unexpectedly Amy grabbed his polo and smashed him at the corner. Then she started doing martial arts around him, until she threw him out of the window. The glass shattered around the floor. Everyone stared at Amy, looking shocked and horrified.

Well,the least unexpected, Amy left the room and pass by the counter,

I'll be paying that then, she brought a bundle of money and place it on top of the counter, and call the police and arrest him immedietly, she said.

Seeing Amy furious was horrible.

Good thing I caught it on cam. I bought two latte's and left the cafe. I slip into the passenger's seat.

Hey Dan! Yo got it on cam.

Why was she so furious at the geek?

Oh, just sent her that little chat with that babe of his.

Dan, your sister scared the lot out of me!

Yeah, I know. Were going home, now anyways.

Now his driving silently, I don't know what's gone into his mind.

Family Branch: Madrigal Dan Cahill's POV (Point of View)  
Well, now I've seen my sister furious, looking like a lunatic. I don't want to see my sister hurt but it's for her own good, well now I know Evan's a backstabbing liar who cheated on my sister, after all that he has done to her. Now I have to face my next challenge, which Natalie forced me into, getting her git brother to talk to my sister. Now that were driving home I could feel the guilt but, I have to be prepared for the next task. And I should watch out for Nellie. I have to blackmail her to pick Natalie up.

How come there taking so long?

Me and Jonah arrived at the mansion.

We opened the door and saw one thing that made my day a bit worst, seeing Hamilton curled up protecting Sinead while they're watching TV.

Well, thats worth it. I heard the door bell ring and opened it, saw the most beautiful person in the world. I can't believe I just stood there, and our eyes met my heart was beating so fast like it wanted to melt. Then, she looked away, those beautiful amber eyes. The silence broken out when Nellie screamed, would you help me out here!

I looked at Nellie, I can't help myself but laugh,

Nellie your wearing a dress?

Well, yes, I'm wearing a dress, I've been abducted by a shopaholic alien here.

I give a little sigh.

Nat, come in anyway, I have to help Nellie, and there's food in the kitchen,

Jonah's cooking I guess.

Oh, Dan your going to suffer, Nellie said.

Look, what that Kabra-chick has done to me, she removed my nose ring, she said which ofcourse is full of anger.

Well, Nellie I have to say it works well on you, you look more human, no offense.

Whatever,can you help me with this things of hers, I don't know how she managed to bring all this suit cases to the plane, and what is in this anyway?

Never mind that.

Let's go.

Chapter4 Family Branch: Lucian Ian Kabra's POV (Point of View)  
I woke up in a soft white bed and it's morning. I opened the doors but it's locked. I started doing does pin codes, but nothing won't work. I was in a room, filled with fancy plush. I went to the table and eat. Funny, the food taste american. I took another bite.

Where am I exactly?

I went to another there was a jacuzzi and a shower. I saw my suite case and opened it, it has my clothes in it. Something keeps nagging me, Natalie.

Where did she go?

She shot me twice. This is the first time she's done this. I took a bathe and changed to my usual clothes but now, I'm poor I have to wear a simple white polo and some trousers and converse. I called the phone, and rang twice and an american accent answered,

Good morning, how can I help you?

This is Ian Kabra, I want to know how I get here and explain this to me.

The lady on the phone told me everything on the phone, the news started to sink in. Natalie, she's going to pay. The lady gave me a phone number in case I needed to contact her.

Well, I do have her number and she is in serious trouble of bringing me into this mess. I phoned the number, a few rings and someone answers the phone,

Hullo Natalie? Natalie you in serio-

Hello? Hearing that voice sends a throbbing pain in my chest. Amy's voice was sounding hoarse. Then she said in four words,

Ian is that you?

Amy is Natalie there? Natalie? No, I don't think she's here. She's in London.

I can hear the pain in her voice.

No, she's not she dragged me here in Boston, and trapped me here in a hotel that I don't even remember?

Ian calm down, I heard my heart pounding loudly in my chest that it hurts. My heart is going back to it's normal beating.

Amy, Natalie is here, please believe me I don't know why she's doing this to me, please.

I believe you, she whispered.

I heard a sniff at the end of the line and it died.

I sat on my sit started looking for an instrument, it's been a long time since I held a violin ever since my mother caught me playing it, it would be a shame of the Kabra's but not for long, I opened my trunk and pressed a code that no one knows but me. A secret compartment opened and a violin appeared, I positioned my hand and played it, the only music that could only relate to my emotions, "Sad Violin". Now, I filled my soul with the last music I can hear, as few tears fall down.

Family Branch: Madrigal Amy Cahill's POV (Point of View)  
I woke up with a loud ring on my phone, I reached for my hand and it sends jabs of pain, I saw a huge bandage around my hand, I gave a loud shrugged, remembering what I've done last night throwing Evan out of the window, I reached for my phone and pressed answer, a fancy british voice started yelling at me.

Hullo Natalie? Natalie you in serio-,

Hello? I cut him off with my voice sounding hoarse. That voice is kind of familiar.

Ian is that you? why would Ian call early in the morning?

Amy is Natalie there? Natalie? No, I don't think she's here. She's in London. Why would Natalie travelling to Boston.

No, she's not she dragged me here in Boston, and trapped me here in a hotel that I don't even remember?

Ian calm down, I heard his alarmed tone that Ian is in no good.

Amy, Natalie is here, please believe me I don't know why she's doing this to me, please, he said, hearing his voice full of pain.

I believe you, I whispered.

I sniffed and pressed the end of the line. I stood up and it sends more jabbing pain. I look at my room, all the shattered glasses and ornaments were all gone, everything looks the same except for the missing glasses. I looked down and I was wearing my pajamas who would have change me last night. I went into my bathroom and remembered I don't have any mirror left because of smashing them around. I took a bath, brushed my teeth and change wearing a beautiful green dress that Natalie gave to me, with a matching coat, and stilletos. I know I'm not going anywhere besides tracking Ian down, but I want to wear something that would make me feel invulnerable, I fixed my hair, letting it fall and placed a hat. I grabbed my things, the small tool that Sinead invented for me incase I would be trap or something. I place it in my bag. Wrapping my wounds up. I opened the door and went to the kitchen to grab some refreshments and I heard someone was coming, Natalie is really here, Ian's telling the truth. I left the mansion quitely and started tracking down for Ian.

Family Branch: Ekaterina Sinead Starling's POV (Point of View)  
I opened my eyes it was morning and I fell asleep, I looked at beside me, Hamilton was snoring silently, I tried recalling what happened last night. We kissed. I stood up, and started walking to Amy's room but no one's there, I heard a laugh in the kitchen, and went down saw Natalie and Dan telling jokes .

Natalie!

Hey Sinead.

Why is Natalie here and when did they become sort of friendly.

Hey Dan have you seen Amy?

She's acting weird ever since she arrive.

No.

She's not in the room, I think she left early.

Dan do you know whats going on about Amy?

I saw Dan's gaze at Natalie and she nodd. Dan started telling the most crutial thing his ever done, but shocking when I knew that Evan cheated on Amy, he was kind and caring but it was all part of the act. I told Dan that Amy gone mad, smashing all those ornaments, destroying her room, making huge injuries. I saw Dan's face fall. Then Natalie, started comforting Dan.

Both of you have something to do about this!

Natalie where's your brother?

Oh, I don't know.

I better leave the two love birds, for some privacy, somethings a bit odd Ian not visiting. I went to the Comm. Center to check if Amy was there but, all I see is Reagan sleeping and a smile on her face. What was Reagan doing in the Comm. Center. I reached out at the mouse and clicked, open.

OMG! I screamed, this made Reagan woke up.

Why would she be chatting with -

Hey, Sinead do you mind?

Reagan since when were you chatting with my brother?

Oh, that, it's been a long time, yeah, well, see ya.

I grinned and followed her to the leaving room.

Family Branch: Tomas Reagan Holt's POV (Point of View)

I watched the shocking video of Sinead. It was beautiful but, weird, I don't even know if ekats play the instruments. I finished the video. Well, it's a surprise. I heard Hammy left so I opened my account, looking for ballet classes update but they were all cancelled due to the dance instructor's injury. Then, there was a video chat request that appeared, so I pressed ok, I don't even know if it was even Ned or Ted. It's confusing.

Hey Ned or Ted?

Actually I'm Ted my brother is still in the surgical room.

Oh, alright, so how's the operation?

It was disturbing, but I can see now, he said cheerfully.

That's great, so when will you come back to Boston?

Maybe a day after Ned's operation we have to pack though, hey have seen Sinead?

Yes, but she went out I guess, she was horrified when I found out about her secret.

What? Is she hiding that me and Ned don't know?

I think so, she was screaming frantically, she almost cost my brothers life.

What is it?

I can see him smiling, his so cute. Stop! Reagan your just here to chack your ballet class but Ted Starling came into view.

Is there something wrong, Reagan?

No, nothing, I can feel my cheeks burning.

Tell me.

Well, it all started when Hammy was dressed out, seeing with Sinead.

What? Your brother likes my sister, thats a bit a surprise, better tell Ned when he wakes up. Then?

Well, I forced him to let me go with him, so he did. And we drove out, then I started running then Sinead, screaming something then she screamed, Don't pressed that button. and look what I found, Sinead's playing a piano and she was dedicating it to someone, well that crushed Hammy's heart, but it was surprisingly good, she was playing "Love Me by Yiruma" it was so beautiful.

Okay, that's a surprise after all, I better tell this to Ned, can you send me the video?

Yeah, sure here.

I click send and ka-boom, he was laughing so hard, that I can't help myself but laugh too.

His so cute, but then I felt myself drift of, I was starting to yawn and fall asleep, the last thing I can hear is, Good night Reagan, and a smile went into my face.

Family Branch: Madrigal Dan Cahill's POV (Point of View)  
I woke up, when Natalie started banging on my door, I opened it.

What its 8 in the morning? I can't sleep because of your noisy little-

Shh, she said.

What now?

I can hear someone's in the kitchen, she said.

I followed her but then I saw a glimpse of red hair running away from the house as fast as she can.

Look there's no one in the kitchen, Nat, if your hungry we should wait for Nellie, I said feeling guilty.

I don't cook, you know, I said.

No, I'm not hungry I heard someone here, the person was sneaking in the kitchen, she said it in her annoying voice.

Cute, I thought.

Daniel, have you been listening?

I was shaken by surprise.

Nat? Let's grab some snacks I'm hungry.

I grab some snacks and sat down across Natalie. Well I have no choice but she woke me up.

So I started cracking out some jokes, I didn't know that Natalie looked even more beautiful when she laughs.

I laughed so hard, that I didn't notice Sinead.

Natalie!

Hey Sinead!SHe smiled back in a friendly way.

Why is Natalie here and when did they become sort of friendly?

Hey Dan have you seen Amy?

She's acting weird ever since she arrive.

No, I felt guilty.

She's not in the room, I think she left early.

Dan do you know whats going on about Amy?

I looked at Natalie if she would allow, then she nodded. I told Sinead everything.

Then Sinead in turn told me what happen when she arrived,vAmy gone mad, smashing all those ornaments, destroying her room, making huge injuries.

I looked down feeling guilty for my sister.

Someone touched my back in a comforting way, I looked up it was Natalie.

Both of you have something to do about this! She said.

Natalie where's your brother?

Oh, I don't know, which is a lie.

Sinead left the room.

I stared at Natalie, what's the plan?

Family Branch: Ekaterina Ted Starling's POV (Point of View)  
It was 7 in the morning, I woke up after my operation, the feeling was horrible at first, but it turned out well. I opened the net, for some updates. Ned operation would be next. I saw that Reagan was online, I sent a request. She approved it. We started talking I tried looking for Sinead which was an excuse, Reagan started telling me Sinead's embarassing secret especially a Tomas having a crush on an Ekat I better tell this to Ned he would be surprised after all, I know what's the meaning of crushes but I never had one. Reagan sent me the video, I clicked it open and laughed. I can't stop laughing. I look at Reagan, she was laughing. Which was cute. She looks young and pretty. I stopped that thought when I saw Reagan yawning, she fell asleep. I watched her sleep, she so beautiful. I felt something, like my heart started beating faster, and my cheeks were burning. I never knew that having feelings for someone felt like this. I smiled, and it was the first time ever since I got blind. I looked at the time. I watch Reagan sleeping soundly, there was a smile on her face and I logged off. Ned's operation will be done by now he would be awake and we would to check-in for a new flight going to Boston.

Chapter5 Family Branch: Madrigal Amy Cahill's POV (Point of View)  
I started tracking down for the Cobra. Hmmm. Where would that Cobra be? Those Cobra's hate cheap hotel, they would stay on a five star hotel, which is only one here in Boston. I drived near the hotel and parked. I walk up to the front desk.

Good day, how may I help you?

I'am looking for a guy name Ian Kabra? Do you have any records of him?

Please wait ma'am.

I stared at the hotel, it was beautiful in an odd way.

Yes, ma'am, we have some records of Mr. Kabra.

May I know what his room number is?

I'm sorry ma'am but were not allowed to give any information from outsiders.

I smiled at her, and pulled out my fake I.D.

She smiled and gave me the room number. That was easy.

I walked by the elevator and pressed the tenth floor. I walked near his room and saw security, guarding his room.

Wow, Natalie did I splendid job. Giving me a hard time to break in.

I opened my bag and found what I need. sleeping bomb. I covered my nose and threw it near him. Before they realise what was happening. I heard them loud thuds and saw them fall. I pushed the card and the door opened. I slowly walked inside the room. It was beautiful. I heard someone playing a beautiful violin, I slowly walked near the vase that I nearly smashed. Ian stopped and looked back.

I never knew a Cobra would play an instrument, I said amused by his presence.

Well, we do have secrets, he said in his cold british tone.

Okay, Cobra you better pack up and disguise yourself, we have to escape, those sleeping bombs won't last any longer, I said harshly.

He did what I said, never said a word. I sat near the door, looking if anyone suspects things. He finished packing, leaving nothing.I started running, with heels that it hurts. We pushed the button and the elevator opened. We walked slowly in the lobby, incase anyone suspects a thing. We were out and the last thing I heard, was the ladt in the front desk fainting. And a frantic Natalie yelling in the phone. I smiled so hard.

Get in you Cobra, were going to surprise your sister, I said.

I started driving so fast that I didn't even notice that I passed by the wine shop. I stopped near the wine shop.

You wait here, Cobra, I snarled.

Well, he did wait there, I went inside, I bought ten wines and placed it in the back seat.

Why are buying those? he asked.

Why do you ask? I said.

Never mind, how long were you been there?

5 seconds of your life, I was listening, I hate to break it but your kind of good with it, I said.

I suppose, he said.

There was a ring on my phone. I looked up and saw Sinead, I answered,

Hello, Amy!

Hey Sinead.

Where are you?

I'm at the library.

I heard her sighed with relief good stay there, I'm going to pick you up, I heard that there was a break-in in the hotel near there, I'm a little worried about you.

You don't need to. I have some places to attend too.

Okay, but be careful.

OKay, bye.

Bye.

Where are we going exactly? he asked.

Home, to surprise your sister, well I'm glad your sister did her best to protect you, I said.

Did I mention that you look lovely today? He said with a grinn.

I smiled and said, Shut up, Cobra.

Well he did, shut up.

Love?

Don't call me, love!


End file.
